1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a flat display and a driving method thereof, and more particularly to a flat display using a few pixels for displaying more pixel data and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Different flat displays can display image frames with different resolutions. For example, a DVD player can display image frames with 640×480 resolution, and a mobile phone screen can display image frames with 320×240 resolution. However, when the mobile phone screen needs to display an image frame with 640×480 resolution, the image frame has to be transformed in order to be displayed in the mobile phone screen with lower resolution. The image frame with 640×480 resolution is down-scaled to match the resolution of the mobile phone screen.
Please referring to FIG. 1, a block diagram of the down-scaling process of a conventional flat display is illustrated in FIG. 1. The flat display 10 receives an image frame IF. The image frame IF is down-scaled through a down-scaling device 12. Then, an image frame IF′ with lower resolution is outputted. Afterwards, a driving circuit 14 drives a panel 16 according to the image frame IF′ with lower resolution. In the conventional process, even rows or odd rows of pixel data are selected to down-scale the image frame. Or, even columns or odd columns of pixel data are selected to down-scale the image frame. As a result, the resolution of the image frame IF is lowered directly to obtain the image frame IF′ with lower resolution. However, distortion that can be observed obviously occurs in the image frame IF′.